Life as a saiyan
by lava lord115
Summary: What if five friends from our world some how got sucked into the DBZ universe? Well find out as you follow Frost and his four friends as they somehow end up on the planet Vegeta before it is destroyed and as saiyans of all things. Follow them as they endure brutal trials and tasks to survive the every day life of a saiyan all to find a way home. Strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Ok this is a side project of mine; I had a strange dream as what would happen if you end up on the planet Vegeta as a saiyan. How cool could it be to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe? Anyway I decided to make a story of it about five friends that end up in the dragon ball z universe as saiyans. (I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters just my own.) Now follow Frost and his friends as they somehow get sucked into the universe of dragon ball z and end up on the planet Vegeta as Saiyans of all things! Please review as I love feedback and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =]**

**Chapter one: The Planet Vegeta**

It all started that day. It was just like any other day, up in the morning off to school, sat in school board out of my mind. Then finish school and go home with the friends. My names Frost by the way and I'm 15 years old. "Hey man wait up!" Frost turned around to see who was shouting him. It was one of his friends Tomo. "Hey what's the rush to get home today?" Tomo asked. Frost was sat on his bike that he travelled to and from school on. "Well the new dragon ball z game is out today, I have to go and buy it before they run out of copies." Tomo started laughing. "Man your still in to DBZ, fair enough. Are me and the guys still coming to yours later on?" Frost nodded with a smile. "Yeah course, just gives me an hour to smash this game."

Tomo nodded and started to peddle off on his bike. Frost smiled and did the same, blasting off he set off towards the game shop to buy his new game. A few hours later Frost was sat at home on his PlayStation 2 playing his game. He had been playing non-stop now for a good three hours. "Yeah take that! Kamehameha! Yeah this game rules!" Suddenly a knock at the door, followed by the doorbell ringing about seven times. "I've got it!" Frost shouted as he ran towards the door. He opened it and to his surprise all of his friends were stood there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROST!" They all shouted. He was taken by surprise, "Hey guys, I totally forgot you were coming over, come on come in." They all came in taking off their shoes and walking into the front room. Tomo looked at the TV and saw that Frost had paused the game. "So I see you have been busy then?" Frost smiled and turned the TV off. "Yeah haha. Anyway what do you guys wanna do then?" One of his other friends got up. He was called tom. "Well first you get your birthday digs!" They all jumped on him and started punching him in the arm. "Hey get the F*** off me! Frost shouted. He quickly swept toms feet and dropped him on the floor. He had grown up doing martial arts all his life. But he was still inexperienced enough to take four of his friends at the same time. One of his other friends who was called KD for short grabbed him from behind.

"I've got him!" He shouted as the others jumped forwards to grab his other limbs. Frost quickly escaped the head lock he was in from behind and push KD forwards towards the others. Now it was only Tomo and Gaz left to try. "Come on boys, what you waiting for?" Frost said touting them. They looked at each other and nodded. Gaz quickly jumped forwards trying to grab his legs, while Tomo jumped for his upper body. Frost was taken off guard and hit the ground with both of them holding him down. "AHH s***! Alright you got me." He admitted in defeat. The others who were un-hurt thanks to Frost being "gentle" with them got up and jumped on his as well. "Pile on!" tom shouted.

Frost was busy being crushed as they all jumped on him laughing and having fun. Suddenly the TV turned on by its self. The group of boys stopped play fighting and all looked. "Hey what's going on with your TV?" Gaz asked. "Did someone hit the remote by accident?" KD asked. Again the TV switched channels again and again. "What the F*** is going on with this piece of junk?" Frost shouted as he hit the side of it. The TV didn't stop, it just carried on switching channels, getting faster and faster until it was just a burl. He reached down to the plug and pulled it out. "There that should do it." But to his surprise and the others. The TV continued to change channels. "Right this is getting weird now." Tomo said.

The others nodded. "Hey look what's that?" KD said pointing at the TV. Everyone looked closely at the television. Suddenly it stopped and the screen turned black. "Well at least it's stopped." Gaz said. Everyone watched just to make sure it had. "Hey yeah looks like it…" Frost was cut off as a bright light shot out of the television and filled the room. "What the hell's happening!?" Tomo shouted covering his eyes. The others were all doing the same the light was just too bright to see anything. Then the room became like a vacuum and everything was being sucked into the TV. "What's happening!?" Tom shouted. Everybody was too shocked to say anything. "Shit, quick grab onto something!" everybody did so but KD he was to slow. Then the TV started to suck harder and KD was sucked into the screen and disappeared. "What the fuck just happened?!" Tomo shouted as he had just watch one of his friends get sucked into a TV. The force was becoming grater and it was getting harder to hold onto anything. "I-I'm slipping!" Tom shouted. Then suddenly his grip slipped just like he said and he was sucked into the TV. "Shit Toms gone to!" Gaz screamed holding onto the piano that was in the room.

"Fuck this I'm getting out of here!" he shouted and made a jump for the door. He made it and grabbed the handle twisting it open. Suddenly the door slammed and the TV seemed to suck even harder as he was swept off his feet and absorbed into the television. "NO GAZZZ!" Tomo shouted. He was also holding onto the piano. "What should we do Frost?!" he shouted in panic. Frost was just the same, he had no idea what to do, what could they do? He looked over to the fire place and stopped an axe. "That's it!" He shouted. "Tomo! Listen to me! We need to get that axe at all costs. Maybe we can destroy the TV?!" he shouted to his last friend.

But acting as if it had heard his idea the television sucked even harder and pulled both of them towards it. Frosts legs were in the air as he tried to hold onto the radiator. He watched as his fingers started to slip one by one. "Fuck! I can't hold on!" he shouted looking over to his best friend. Tomo was also slipping. He was in the same position but holding onto the piano legs. "If we go, we go together!" Tomo shouted. Frost nodded and started to count down. Three!... Two!... ONE!" they both let go and flew towards the TV screaming at the top of their lungs.

They entered the blackness of the television and for a few seconds everything was dark and black. They couldn't make anything out even as the light started to come back to them as they were too busy flipping through the air and screaming. Suddenly they stopped and hit the ground face first hard. Frost opened his eyes and shuck his head. "Ughh… What in the?" He tried to stand up, but it seemed to require more effort than normal. He looked around and took notice that they were outside somewhere.

Tomo managed to get up to and also looked around. Frost turned to him to ask where the hell they were but he stopped as he noticed the open mouth of his friend. "W-What is it?" Frost asked. He got no answer and decided to look where is friend was staring at. He looked up at the sky taking in the clouds. "Yeah what's up with that it's just the…" he stopped as he noticed what colour the sky was. "P-P-PINK! What in the?!" Tomo came to and started looking around. "This is totally weird man, what the hell happened to us?" but that was just the beginning of their surprise.

Tomo reached down his pants and started to itch. "Man my legs are really itching today, what's up with that?" Frost shrugged, "I don't know." Then Tomos eyes shot open. And Frost looked at him with shock. "What is it?" Frost asked. He friend pulled his hand out of his pants, but it was not the hand that was strange but the thing his hand was holding. "T-That's a-a TAIL!" Tomo was frozen, he could move as he was in too much shock. Frost did the same and also discovered a tail. "I really do have a tail to, what the hell's up with that?"

They were soon snapped out of their surprise as they heard voices and shouting coming towards them. "Shit! Come one we have to hide!" Tomo shouted trying to find somewhere to take cover. It was no use; they were in a huge open field without as much as a big rock to hide behind. "Crap there going to see us." Tomo said, he was still panicking over what was happing. Frost took a ready stance trying to spot where the voice was coming from. "Cram down Tomo! I'll protect you." It didn't do much but he stopped biting his nails. All of a sudden a huge mountain of a man landed right in front of them with his arms crossed. His muscles where huge and covered with battle scars. Frost new this guy was dangerous, and the fact he had just dropped from the sky right in front of them was even worse.

The huge man uncrossed his arms and stepped forwards. "What are you kids doing out here?!" He demanded. "W-We…" Frost lost his grip of words. "Did you hear me runts? I asked you a question!" Frost noticed the strange clothes that the man was wearing, and the eye glass he had covering his left eye. "Where have I seen that before?" Frost thought to himself. "Right that's it!" the man shouted, suddenly in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Frost and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Do I have to beat it out of you brat?!" he spat in his face. Tomo fell on his arse in shock at how fast this guy had just moved. "Suddenly remembering his training Frosts body started to act. He kneed the man in his balls causing him to let go, he quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it into a lock flipping him over and slamming him onto the ground. He turned to face Tomo, whose face was now in even more shock. "RUN!"

Quickly getting up faster than he thought possible they both started to sprint as fast as they could. They were surprised at how hard it was to run and at how heavy their bodies felt. But they didn't stop, they just carried on running like there was no tomorrow. When they stopped to catch their breath Frost sat down. He had always been a bad long distance runner. Tomo looked at his still trying to catch his own breath. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked. Frost shook his head. "I-I don't know, my body just reacted. I only learnt that move last week too." Tomo smiled, "Well I'm sure glad you did. Did you see the size of that guys muscles?!" Frost smiled too and was about to say something when he noticed a shadow cover his body.

Tomos face was of pure shock staring right above Frost. He turned around to look up and to his horror saw the big guy he had just taken down. "SH-"he was cut off as the big guy punched him in the face knocking him to the ground almost out cold. He then turned to Tomo who didn't have a clue what to do. He tried to turn around but the big guy appeared right in front of him and landed a blow into his stomach. Tomos eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull as the blow hit home. He dropped to his knees clutching his stomach trying not to cry. The big guy smiled. "Well I should skill you now for what you just did, but I'm sure the pit will do that for me." He grabbed both of them by back off their shirts and carried them off. "Boy I'm making quite the collection today aren't I?"

He carried them off over to a wagon with steel bars on it, he opened it up and threw them in. "Now play nice the lot of you." Frost managed to get up and take a look around. To his complete shock and surprise the others in the cage were his group of friends. They were all here each and every one of them. "Gaz! KD! Tom?! Is that all you?!" They all looked over to them and noticed it was Frost and Tomo. Their faces turned to smiled as they rushed over to them. "Holy shit are you guys ok?" "What the hell is happening?!" "Where have you been?!" all the questions were thrown at once and Frost was bombarded by them. There were silenced by the big guy who hit the cage. "Shut it you lot!" they all shut up like they were told and waited for him to walked off. "What the hell is happening here Frost?!" Gaz asked quietly, all the others nodding wanting to ask the same question. Frost shook his head. "I'm not too sure really guys, I'm just as lost as you." Tom pointed at his tail. "And why the fuck do we have tails?!" Frost looked at the tails, and then he looked at the big guy in the strange clothes with the strange eye piece over his eye. It clicked and his face turned into a shocked one. "No… How? That's not possible Is it?" Everybody turned to him with questioning faces. Even Tomo was back up now and wanted to know what the hell was happening. Frost looked at his friends.

"Now I'm just guessing this, and I know it will sound crazy but I could be right. I think we are in the dragon ball z universe." Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "What the fuck do you mean the dragon ball z universe?!" Gaz shouted at him. "Hey do you want me to kill you!" the big guy shouted again. They all shut up, "Right listen to this." Frost said, he moved to the front of the carriage and asked a question to the big guy. "Umm excuse me, but do you know where we are?" The muscle mountain of a man turned around and started laughing. "I must have hit you harder than I thought. Were just coming up to low class slums." Frost shook his head. N-No what planet are we on?" This time the big guy looked at him like he was crazy. "Have you lost it kid, were on planet Vegeta of course. Now get back there and shut up!"

He sat back with the others who all had open mouths. "It seems I was right, somehow we have been transported into the dragon ball z universe and have landed on the planet Vegeta. But the fact that we all have tails can only mean that we are all saiyans as well." Tomo stopped him there. "Are you telling us we are in some cartoon and we have become some kind of aliens?" Frost nodded. "I'm afraid so. This could turn out worse than I imagined."

A few hours had now pasts and from the looks of things, Frost and his friends were being taken to some place called the pit. The huge muscle head who had captured them had been talking into the piece on his ear covering his left eye. Frost knew that it was called a scouter and that it was kind of like a walky-talky. They had overheard the brute talking, saying that he had a big catch of low level punks he had found on his land and that he was going to sell them to the pit. Of course Frost and the others had no idea what the pit was, but they guessed that It was bad.

The closer they got to where they were going, the more people (or saiyans) they could see. It started to get really busy as more and more of these men and women flew in and landed along the dirt track road leading to what looked like a colosseum. Each and every one of these saiyans had the funny looking armour on along with a thing called a scouter. Frost being a big DBZ fan knew exactly what they did and what they were used for. Suddenly the big guy broke the silence. "I hope you brats can at least fight. You'll need to if you wish to survive this place." He said as he started laughing. Tomo remembered the blow to his stomach and he started to feel sick. "What! We have to fight?" He was quite big for 16 too, he worked out a lit and hit the gym as much as he could, but he had never been in a serious fight before. The others all pulled the same face. Tom hated fighting for one; he was almost like a pacifist. Gaz was smaller than the others but Frost knew he had a big mouth on him and that he had gotten into a few fights before. And then there was KD he also had never had a fight. He had done some training with Frost before but that was it. "Whatever happens guys, don't die." Frost said. The others faces all turned to terror. "What do you mean don't die?" Tomo said. "Well in DBZ the saiyans are a warrior race and they love to fight, if we are being taken to a place called the pit. I'm guessing we will have to fight for our lives to get out."

"Oh that's just great!" Tom said putting his head in his hands. "I just want to go home." "If you little wimps are quite finished." The big brute said. They noticed that the carriage had come to a stop inside some kind of garage. He opened the door and smiled. "Now get out!" They did as he said and hoped out. It was a dark room with not much in it but other carriages like the one they had come in.

He bent down to look them all in the eyes. "Now you are to follow me, if you try to run. You die. If you complain. You die. And if I see you crying again! You die. Understand?" they all nodded. "Good. Now follow me." They did as they were told and followed him to a side door. It led to a set of stairs so they climbed up without saying a word. Once they came to the top they entered another door, this room looked like a locker room mixed with a hospital room. There were young saiyans lead on the ground bleed, battered and some even dead. Others who were sat waiting for their turn looked up at them and smiled, or spat on the ground.

"Come on, you haven't seen anything yet." He big guy walked over to a desk where another adult saiyan was sat with papers. "I'm here to sell these to the pit for a fight each." He said. The man at the desk looked over to them. "Names?" He asked. The big brute turned to them. "Well? Give him your names!" They did as they were told and each gave their names. "Well they are unusual names, no matter. First we shall assess your power levels and place you in a division. Go and wait over there until your trainer comes." The big brute collected his money and knelt down next to Frost. "I'll be watching you." He whispered. He then got up and left laughing as he walked out.

They did as they were told again and went and sat down there they were told to. They were starting to panic again. "Shit we really have to fight don't we?" Tom asked. He was the most afraid, one he had no clue what to do, and second he didn't even like fighting. "Don't worry Tom, you heard the guy, he said first we need to be assessed. So am sure we won't be fighting yet." Suddenly the door burst open again and in came a young saiyan covered in blood in a stretcher." Quick we need to get him to the medical chamber!" one of the men shouted who were carrying him. Others gathered around to help and he was carried out into another room. Tom face was now in pure horror, he had only seen that much blood in movies and games, in fact it was the same for all of them, even Frost was in shock at how the young saiyan looked.

Another man walked in and pulled a clipboard and paper from the desk they had signed into. He was about 6 foot and looked to be young and handsome. "Alright new comers Frost, Tomo, KD, Gaz and Tom this way!" They all gulped as their names were called. "That's means now!" He shouted. They all jumped up and moved over towards him. "Good, my name is Gerkan. I'm in charge of the new recruits. Now if you would follow me."

They did as they were told and followed him through a few corridors and down into what looked like a massive gym. Of course it was worn out and old but it was still pretty impressive. In the centre was a huge battle stadium. Over in the far corners there were what looked like target dummies and the rest were all free weights and machines. "Welcome to the low class training centre, this is where you will be tested and put into your fighting division. And from my guest this is where you will all be training for a while." The place was empty at the moment and nobody but them was there. "Ok if you would be so kind as to take the stage over there." They all did as they were told. Gerkan smiled and clicked his scouter. "Good now just stay still" They all did as they were told and didn't move. He started to write a few things down and mutter things to himself. "Right just as I thought, your power levels are just low class, so this will be your training area for the time being.

Frost raised his hand. Gerkan laughed at this and said. "Yes what is it?" "Well I was just wondering what our power levels where?" Gerkan smiled. "Well yours is at 600. The big guy there, what's your name again? Tomo! Ah that's it. Yeah yours is at 610 the strongest of you lot. Yours is at 520." He said pointing to KD. "Yours is also 520." He said pointing at Tom. "And yours is at 528" He finished pointing at Gaz." They all nodded.

"Alright now let's get you all out of them weird looing clothes." He handed each of them a basic set of armour and black body spandex suits. The amour had no shoulder guards or leg guards. It didn't even have straps it was just a one piece set to cover the torso and that was it. Then he gave them each a pair of white boots. "Ok that looks much better, now this is just the low class armour, the crap stuff pretty much. But if you somehow manage to advance through the ranks as you fight, you will be given better armour to fight in. Understand?" They all nodded and smiled as they started checking each other out. "This is so cool." Frost said for the first time. "Oh and you might want to wrap your tails around your waste so nobody pulls them. Trust me it will hurt." They all did so all of them surprised how easy it was to move. "Just like moving another leg." KD said in amazement.

Gerkan was surprised at how clueless this bunch was but he just batted it off. "Ok now that your all ready and geared up, I have been ordered to assess your other ability's and skills. In other words I want to see how good you are at fighting, using your energy and strategy, all that stuff." Everyone but Frost didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Come on guys you know, like this." Gerkan said as he raised his palm and fired a yellow energy blast at one of the dummies." The blast hit the target and exploded on impact destroying half of the target.

This time everybody had their mouths open in shock at what they had just seen. "T-That was…" Tomo began but didn't even know what to say. Gerkan looked at them all strangely. "Are you telling me you guys can't even do that?" they all shook their heads in shame, all apart for Frost. He raised his hand. "Like this right?" He said, he closed his eyes and focused a small blue energy ball appeared in his palm, he opened his eyes and smiled. "YES!" He shouted as he lifted his arm up to throw it. But he lost control and it exploded in his face. His friends laughed and Gerkan slapped his own face. "You've got to be kidding me. Were you guys sent to the weakest planets as babies or something?" Frost wiped his face and nodded. "Yeah that's it, we were all sent away as babies and… Well we never learnt the skills apart from fighting." Gerkan nodded. He had heard of small cases of this happening before. But to 8 and 10 year olds who had come back early. Not teenagers. "So I'm guessing you can't fly either?" "FLY?!" They all shouted again apart from Frost.

A few hours later and they were all sat in what was called the mess hall eating their so called food. Again Gerkan had said that your food will also improve if you increase in rank. He had also explained that they were at the very bottom, which was classed as the shit lot. Then it moved to the low classes. Then the powerful low classes, then middle class, then high class, and that was all they needed to know. "Man this stinks, as if they expect us to eat this shit!" Gaz shouted. Frost told him to shut up. "Be glad we are eating at all." He said. Gaz knew he was right, but just couldn't get over the fact that they were at rock bottom and the weakest of the weakest.

After Frosts so called energy attack attempt, Gerkan had tested them on their fighting ability, their strength and their speed. Frost had done the best at the fighting tests. Tomo was the strongest in strength wise. And they had all done well at the speed test, as they could all run quite fast. After he had tried to give them some pointers about using their energy but he was called through his scouter to deal with some things. He had shown them to the mess hall and told them to get some food and wait there for him.

"So now we just have to wait for Gerkan?" Tomo said. Gaz nodded. "Yeah, this should be fun… Not" "I still can't believe this is happening. It feels like I'm in a dream and I could wake up any moment." Frost said. The others nodded. "Yeah this is most certainly the strangest thing that has ever happened to me." KD said trying to figure out how they this whole thing had happened. He was the brains of the group most of the time and always did the best on his exams. Suddenly another group of saiyan all walked in talking and laughing. They looked to be about the same age but they looked much stronger.

The group noticed Frost and his friends and smiled. Well look what we have here. Fresh meat." One of their group said with a nasty grin on his face. Another one of them smiled. "We should say hello, and welcome them to the pit." He said. The others all agreed and nodded, some of them punched their palms and others cracked their knuckles. There were four of them in total but they looked strong. Frost stood up. "Look we don't want any trouble, we were told to just wait for Gerkan that's all." The leader of their group who looked to have a well-built body, his hair stood on end and was spiked upwards and he wore the same armour as they did. He came and stood right in front of Frost looking down on him. "What you gonna do little man?"

This guy was bigger than all the others by far. He had to be the strongest of the group. "Maybe you'll find out" That was it the big teenager lifted his arm and pulled his fist backwards, throwing it forwards aimed for Frosts face. Frost realized what he had said, but he had no idea why he said it. He knew that the best thing to do in a fight was to avoid one, but for some reason he really wanted to kick this guy's ass.

He quickly ducked under the punch and shot his own punch back, connecting with his opponent's body. He looked up to see that his opponent was smiling. "That tickled." He spoke "Let me show you how to throw a really punch!" Frost froze on the spot and found that he couldn't move. Closing his eyes he braced for impact. Though for some reason the punch never came. He opened his eyes again and saw that Gerkan was holding the teenagers fist like it was nothing. "Now, now boys. How about you go back to your own business." The small group all growled and snarled at him. But they did what his said. "good boys" Gerkan said just to annoy them more.

Frost was relieved to have been saved, but at the same time he felt disappointed in his own ability. Tomo and the others all rushed to his side, "Shit man are you ok, that was close." "Yeah you were about to get hammered!" Frost nodded. "Yeah um thanks Gerkan. Who was that guy?" Gerkans face turned serious. "That's Tato. He at the top of your fighter pool and he's looking to move up into the low class rank." Frost nodded. "Wait what rank are you?" He asked. Gerkan smiled. "I'm a high class." Their faces all dropped at what he said. If that was the power of the top fighter from their rank they could only imagine the power Gerkan had. "Alright now how about we go and train some more?"

**Ok am going to end it there, so this was the first chapter of Life as a saiyan. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you did as I like feedback, and please feel free to ask any questions, hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels **

**Frost 600**

**Tomo 610**

**KD 520**

**Tom 520**

**Gaz 528**

**Gerkan?**

**Tato?**

**Big brute? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Ok this is a side project of mine; I had a strange dream as what would happen if you end up on the planet Vegeta as a saiyan. How cool could it be to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe? (I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters just my own.) Now follow Frost and his friends as they somehow get sucked into the universe of dragon ball z and end up on the planet Vegeta as Saiyans of all things! Please review as I love feedback and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =]**

**Chapter two: First battle**

Frost awoke in the middle of the night, sweat dripping off his face like he had just had a nightmare. He rolled over and closed his eyes. "Man what a crazy dream, maybe I've been playing DBZ to much for my own good?" He opened his eyes slowly. Then it all came back to him, he shot up looking around. There where they had fallen asleep where his friends. All dressed in their battle gear with tails. "It wasn't a dream…" Frost lay back down "How do we get back home?"

The next morning they had all gotten up at what felt like the crack of dawn and reported to the mess hall. They ate breakfast and again were told to wait for Gerkan. "Man it's been four days now and were still here. Either this is one long ass dream, or it's real." Tom said as he scoffed down his food. Yes it had been four days now. Four days of training learning the saiyan ways and discovering what their new bodies could do. Within the four days of they had all discovered their new huge appetites and love for food. Of course Frost knew this was just how saiyans were, he also knew they had a lot of blood lust and a love to fight. That was slowly coming to them. Frost already loved to fight, he loved to test his ability's but now that he was saiyan he loved it even more. And the thought of a good fight was like the thought of sex back when he was on earth.

"I still can't get over how much we can eat and not pop!" KD said. "It just amazing!" Tomo was also smiling. "I can't believe how fast our bodies heal from a good work out, and every time they do we get stronger right away. No protein shakes, no having to wait around for a week to recover it great!" even Tom was liking his new body and its ability's, he had never liked fighting back on earth, but now he was being to love it. Of course Frost was still pretty shocked at what was happening but he loved it to, it was great all of these things made everyday life so much easier. "And we never even have to get a haircut again." He said. Everybody looked at him and started laughing. "Yeah this isn't so bad, I mean I thought we were going to be killed, or eaten by a massive monster. Or something like that." Tomo said.

The others agreed as they finished their food and pushed their plates away from them. "This isn't so bad." Suddenly Gerkan walked over to them with a smile. "Some famous last words there my young friends." They all noticed him and stood up. "Gerkan!" They all said. He had become a good friend to all of them and a great mentor. Even though he was a high class he was very nice and took the time to teach them every day. "Alright guys I'm afraid I have some bad news." "What is it?" Gaz said.

Gerkan held his hand up and five bits of straw that he held in his fist. "I'm afraid one of you will have to fight tomorrow to show off for your new group of recruits. Of course you will be fighting another one from a different new group that is led by someone else. So it's not like you're going to die or anything." Suddenly all of their faces dropped. "You're kidding right?" Tom asked. Gerkan just shook his head. "Now to make it fair you can all draw straws, whoever gets the short one will fight?"

They all gulped and nodded. One by one they took a piece of straw and so far Tomo, Tom and KD had all gotten a long piece. Frost looked at Gaz and nodded. He took a straw and Gaz took his, they showed each other and Frosts was the short one. Gaz took a sigh of relief for a second and then started asking if Frost was ok. Gerkan nodded. "Ok then, so Frost will fight. Good if I'm going to be honest with you, Frost has the best chance out of all of you." The others were annoyed but at the same time glad. Tomo punched him in the arm. "You'll be fine, you always win!" Frost smiled and laughed. "Haha, well I hope I can keep that streak going." Truly he was excited, more excited than he had ever been in his life. But at the same time he was terrified and scared.

"Ok let's get down to the training room; we still have a few things I want to teach you before you fight tomorrow." Gerkan said leading the way. They nodded and followed him towards the training room.

The group arrived and to their delight the training room only had a few others in it. Gerkan told them to train on whatever they wanted to today while he trained Frost. They got onto the fighting stage. Ok Frost I want you to attack me will all you've got, just so I can judge you properly." Frost nodded and took a fighting stance. Quickly he jumped forwards using all of his leg strength, he threw his left fist forwards for a superman punch which Gerkan simple moved his head out of the way. Frost then quickly landed and spun around slamming a spinning back kick into Gerkans hand. Of course he was aiming for his head but Gerkan blocked it. "Not bad that was a good attack."

He pushed Frost away who rolled backwards getting up to his feet. "Take this!" Frost shouted as he stretched his arm out aiming at Gerkan. He let a small energy blast fire from his palm and sprinted after it. Gerkan didn't even move as the blast hit him in the chest doing no damage at all. Suddenly Frost appeared through the smoke of the explosion and powered a knee forwards at Gerkans face.

The older saiyan smiled and moved backwards to fast for Frost to follow. "Not bad again, you have really improved these last few days. Two days ago you couldn't even throw a small energy attack haha." Frost smiled. "I'm not finished yet!" He started sprinting again this time jumping and flipping over Gerkans head he landed behind him and quickly jumped slapping both his open palms on his back. "AGHHHH!" Frost shouted as he let his newly found energy explode.

From doing martial arts all his life he had quickly discovered how to use his energy and form it into attacks. Of course he was still struggling with the flying but could do it.

As the smoke cleared Gerkan appeared with his arms crossed and without a scratch. "Now that was a good move, I might even use that some time." Frost was panting and out of breath now, "Haha… yeah I saw it in a movie once." Gerkan had a questioning look on his face. "Whatever. Anyway now it's time for me to attack, don't worry I won't kill you, but you might want to try your best." Frost didn't even have time to react as Gerkan flew right at him and slammed a punch into his stomach. Frost had the wind knocked out of him and hit the ground hard. He landed even harder no his back side. "O-oh.. F-Fuck that hurt…" He said as he pulled himself back up. "Good you got up, now remember to always keep your eyes on your opponent." Gerkan moved again this time appearing behind Frost. He went to grab him in a choke but Frost quickly rolled forwards and kicked out behind him. Gerkan moved his legs out the way with his forearm. "Good move. But can you block this one?!"

Gerkan quickly advanced on Frost; he punched him in the face with a right cross and followed it with a left hook. Frosts head was spinning; he had never been hit so hard in his life. Gerkan then slammed a hard front kick into Frosts chest hard enough to knock him off his feet and through the air. Frost didn't even know what had hit him; it could have been a train for all he knew. Then he opened his eyes and got his baring's back, quickly he flipped backwards and landed on his hands and knees. "Oh shit my chest hurts." Gerkan phased in and appeared right above Frost with his hand raised ready to punch him. Frost didn't have time to move as a fist struck him in the centre of his back knocking him to the ground.

All of his friends had stopped their training and were all watching him, Tomo was on the free weights pumping the iron, KD was working on his flying, Gaz was working on his energy attacks and Tom was working on his fighting sparring with a low level saibaman. "Holy shit that's brutal, look how Gerkans kicking the shit out of him." Gaz said. Tomo nodded too. KD landed next to them, "Yeah but remember what he told us, every time a saiyan gets beaten or injured he comes back and heals even stronger. So really he's doing Frost a favour for tomorrow." The others agreed but it didn't look like that.

Gerkan kicked Frost again and he slid along the ground, his nose was broken, he could feel his ribs had broken and just about everything else felt like it had broken to. Still Frost tried to stand up, he refused to give up, tears followed from his good eye as the other was bruised and swollen but he managed to get back up. "Well you certainly have the saiyans spirit I'll give you that." Frost tried to smile but it hurt too much, instead he just spat out blood. "Haha…" Gerkan smiled. "Well its time to finish this." He raised he hand into the air aiming it at Frost. Tomo and the others watched in shock. "No way… is he going to?!" He did. Gerkan shot a beam of energy right at Frost, the yellow beam hit home and exploded hard. Frost we flung from the arena and slammed into the wall falling from it into the free weights with a loud bang. His flesh was burnt and bleeding all over, blisters covered his body where his armour had been, but was now destroyed. "Get him to the healing chambers now!" Gerkan shouted with panic in his voice. Tomo and the others nodded and ran over to their friend, taking care they picked him up and carried him off.

Gerkan stood alone on the stage, "I'm sorry Frost, I didn't mean to go so hard on you. But try to think of it as a gift." Everything was black for Frost, he was in darkness again. "Am I asleep?" He thought to himself. "No… I remember now. Gerkan beat the shit out of me. Oh man and I have to fight tomorrow as well, I'm really gonna die at this rate." Suddenly his eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings. He noticed his was in some kind of liquid with an oxygen mask on his face. "This must be the healing chamber." He thought to himself as he realised his wounds and body no longer hurt.

A small alien that looked like some kind of bird smiled at him from the other side of the glass. "Ahh your awake, it's about time." He walked over to what looked like a control panel and push a button. Suddenly the liquid started to drain and he was left to stand. He pulled the mask off his face and stepped out of the chamber as the glass opened. "It's good to see you have healed young one, what was your name again, Frost?" He nodded; he looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He noticed a mirror and being vein as he was couldn't help but look in it. That's when he noticed he was naked.

"W-where are my clothes?!" he shouted in embarrassment. The doctor chuckled and pointed over to a table. "You have a new set waiting for you over there from your friend Gerkan. He told me to give it to you when you woke up." Frost nodded and put the clothes on, they were the same as his last ones but he didn't care. "What time is it?" Frost asked. The doctor laughed, "Well to put it simple your fight is in one hour." Frost was shocked. "W-WHAT?! I was out for that long?!" he asked. The doctor just nodded, "Ahh not to worry, your power should have had a nice boost from the beating you received, now go on and good luck." Frost didn't have time to ask any more questions as he was pushed out of the medical room. He quickly realised where he was and started walking towards the training room.

As he entered he could see all of his friends taking on Gerkan at the same time, and at the same time they were all getting there asses handed to them. "Hey, well look who it is!" Tomo shouted. The others all stopped and looked towards Frost. They all had big smiles and ran over to him. "Frost you're ok?" "That was one hell of a beating you got man, glad to see your still alive." Frost smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm ok." He was cut off as Gerkan stepped forwards. "And a lot stronger by the looks of it. Your saiyan genes serve you well." Frost smiled. "Thanks for that Gerkan, although I must say. Next time try not to almost kill me." He laughed. "No promises. Anyway come on you've got a fight to win."

Frost remembered and gulped, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Gerkan smiled. "Just remember kids, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, literally." Frost tried to smile but was too nervous. "Ok kids follow me." Frost and the others did as they were told and followed Gerkan, he ked him out of the training room and through corridor after corridor until they came to a door. "Ok Frost you go in here listen to what they tell you and come out when called." Frost nodded and opened the door. "Good luck Frost" "Yeah kick some ass!" his friends shouted. "And try not to die." Gerkan said as he slapped him on the back shoving him in.

Frost noticed this was the locker room they had first been to, where that big guy had sold them to this place. From what he could gather so far this place was a place for the unwanted trash, with no family's and nowhere to go. "You there, you Frost?" The man behind the desk shouted. He nodded and walked over to him. "Yeah that's me." The man at the desk nodded. "Your fights next, take a seat and wait till your called." He nodded and sat down. The nerves were really kicking in now, he was tapping his foot, biting his nails and sweating heavily. "Oh shit what should I do. On one hand I'm excited and on the other I'm…" He was cut off as his name was called. "Frost! Go on get out there!" the man shouted at him. He nodded and walked out towards the light.

As he walked out wards he noticed that the ring for one was massive, and then he took note of all the screaming fans sat above watching him. It really was like the colosseum. They were all screaming, men, women and even children who had come to watch the fights for the day. "Well I guess I had better get down there." He said to himself. Remembering how to fly he pushed his energy under his body and used it to hold himself up. "There we go!" He said the excitement now kicking in and taking over. He flew over to the arena and landed on it a bit harder than he expected to. Luckily no one noticed.

In the centre of the ring a small alien with a mushroom head was looking at him, he held a microphone and put it to his mouth. "Alright folks, today we have a treat! Here we have the new comer Frost in the blue corner and in the red corner we have the new comer… Korn!" the crowd roared and came to life. "Well guess they like new comers." Frost thought. He looked over his opponent. He was about the same age as Frost was just a little bit smaller but had a better build. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, Here in the blue corner we have Frost, not much known about him, but he has been praised as having potential!" the crowd came to life again cheering. The mushroom man then pointed towards Korn. "And in the red corner we have Korn; we know he has already had three fights and won each and every one of them. Some even say he's the best new comer this Pit has got!" The crowd cheered again this time even louder. "Ok let's get this show on the road!" The crow this time giving another huge cheer as the ref signalled the fight. "Ok we all know the rules, there aren't any! Let the match begin!"

Frost took a ready position and a defensive stance. "I can do this. I can do this…" He thought to himself over and over. Korn crossed his arms. "So I hear you've been training with Gerkan?! If that's right you must be something special, let's see just how special you are!" He suddenly launched himself forwards charging in, he quickly unleashed a quick combination of attacks, nothing Frost had never faced before.

He quickly blocked each of the punches that were thrown at him and began his own attack. He blocked a right cross and countered it by side stepping in and delivered a huge right hook to his opponents face slamming him all the way to the floor. Korns face hit the ground hard and slapped against the solid concrete slabs. An OUU! Could be heard from the crowd. Frost jumped backwards and took another stance. "Did I just really do that? I really can win this thing!" Everybody watched as Korn stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "T-That was pretty good." He said feeling dizzy. Frost smiled. "Thanks, there more where that came from." Korn frowned, "How about this!" He quickly jumped into the air and shot two small energy blasts downwards towards Frost.

Panicking Frost turned around and started running trying to get away from them. He quickly came to the edge of the arena and turned around to face them, He ducked at the last second and both blasts flew over his head and exploded against the ground. He looked up to find Korn but he was gone. "Where did he…" He wasn't able to finish as a white boot connected with his face and knocked him to the ground. The crowd cheered as the two fought. Frost felt the kick slam into his face but didn't have time to register landing on the ground and skidding along it. using his new reactions he flipped back up like nothing had happened and shot his own energy attack. Of course he was still trying to prefect it so the blast was only small but it hit home and exploded. "Alright take that!" Frost shouted.

As the smoke cleared Korn came rushing out of it with both arms crossed over his face. "Oh Shit!" Frost shouted as Korn jumped forwards at him. Quickly Frost raised his leg and threw a side kick connecting it with Korns stomach knocking him backwards. Frost then quickly advanced deciding that he wanted to finish this fight and fast. He jumped forwards taking advantage of the fact Korn was winded and slammed his fist into his nose. Blood burst out from it as Frost pulled his fist backwards and slammed another into his cheek, knocking Korns head to the side however it quickly came back with whiplash. Frost then quickly taking a step backwards spun his other leg around connecting his heel his Korns temple. The blow was a clean hit and the crowd went silent as they watch Korn fall to the ground unconscious. "That's it we have a winner!" the ref shouted pointing at Frost.

The crowd erupted into applauds, cheering chanting and whistling, Frost not sure what to do just raised his hand in victory. He flew back out of the arena and walked out of the locker room where he was met by his friends. "Holy shit Frost you did it!" Gaz shouted. "Yeah what a knock out, I mean I knew you were strong, but not that strong!" Tom said. Frost smiled, "Yeah I didn't know how strong I was either, until I started fighting." Gerkan came to the front and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So what did you think? Pretty thrilling don't you think?" he said with a big smile on his face. Frost nodded. "Yeah it… it felt amazing." Gerkan smiled, "Now you're starting to sound like a true saiyan! Anyway come on; let's go for some food the new best recruit deserves that much!"

The group followed Gerkan to the mess hall to get some well needed food. The conversation followed onwards with talking about the fight, then talking about the training they were all doing and how they were getting so much stronger than they ever could have imagined. "Yeah it's all great, but how do we get home?" Tom said ruining the mood. The others all took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't worry Tom, we will find a way home, but for now we have to do what we can to survive. And so far that is living here in this pit." Tomo said. "Yeah and if we can move up the ranks we will get even more respect and treated better. I mean look at Gerkan, everybody loves him, and he's like a superstar." Gaz said.

The others agreed and all nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and Tato walked in with his group, he made his way past all the others and stood right in front of their table. "So little Frost, I see you beat Korn, if you managed to do it with skill then you might be stronger than you look. But I bet it was luck!" Frost stood up and faced Tato in the eyes. "How about we prove it right here and now?!" Frost had, had enough suddenly his friends stood up to, "Yeah you mess with Frost you mess with us!" Everyone else in the mess were all watching them like they were insane. They all knew that Tato was the strongest in their division and to fight him was almost suicide.

Tato spat in Frosts face. "Bring it." He said with a cocky smile on his face. Frost wiped the spit off his face and smiled. "Ok." He kicked Tato in the stomach and followed up with a punch, but to his surprise Tato caught the punch and didn't even look like he felt the kick. "Your still a way off from fighting me yet aren't you?" Frost new he was in trouble now, and he was right. A huge fist hit him in the face and sent him flying backwards into the wall. He could feel the wind slam out of him as he hit the solid wall, everything started to go dark and as he slid down alone it until he fell to the floor.

"He could faintly hear his friends calling his name, but he couldn't respond. He had been hit harder than he ever thought possible, slowly very slowly he managed to open his eyes. He watched a one by one the giant Tato smashed his friends into the floor, none of them even stood a chance. All he could do was watch; he could do nothing else but watch his friends get beaten into the ground like sacks of meat.

He noticed one of Tatos teammates walked over to him. "Hey look he's still conscious!" Tato walked over to Frost too. "So he is, not bad being still alive after that punch, allow me to put you out of your misery." Then everything went black as another huge fist slammed his face shut.

He awoke again for the second time in the healing chamber, with the same doctor and with no clothes on again. He stepped out once he had finished healing and picked his clothes up. "I hope you're not going to be making a habit of coming here, but what am I saying this is where most saiyans end up any way." Frost turned around to the doctor, "How are my friends?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "Don't worry they are in good condition, still healing. It seems you had a rough time dealing with someone this time around." Frost pulled his armour over his body suit. "Yeah looks like we did." He turned to the doctor, "Hey doc can you tell me a few things about this Tato?" The doctor looked at him and sighed. "Well he was sent to a low level planet as a baby with a power level of 7, he returned at the age of 10, at the age of 10!" Even to destroy a low level plant it takes time as a young one. It's a very impressive feet. Anyway when he got back he discovered his mother and father had been killed out on a mission, and even with his talent and power. Because he was a low class no one wanted to take him in, and he was just thrown to the pit."

Frost nodded. "H-How strong is he now?" The doctor started stroking his chin, "Well I would say his power level is at around 1500, really he is ready to start fighting the best of the low class division, but they won't allow him to advance that quickly. But if I was you I would stay out of his way, you're getting stronger, but you're not at his level yet. Just be careful." Frost nodded and walked out of the medical room, he headed down the halls and back to the training centre.

He looked in and again it was empty, "I swear, I will become stronger. Stronger so I can protect my friends, and one day get us home."

**Ok going to end this chapter there. Ok please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels**

**Frost 600 – after healing first time 750 after healing the second time 820**

**Tomo 610 – after training 640 after healing 800**

**KD 520 – after training 550 after healing 730**

**Tom 520 – after training 560 after healing 750**

**Gaz 528 – after training 560 after healing 750**

**Gerkan?**

**Tato 1500**

**Korn 680**


End file.
